Oblivion
by writing inspiration
Summary: Being kidnaped by a crazy Alpha was never in her plans. Neither was working for him. So how did she manage to find herself in that kind of position? Left without a real family she is stuck with the Alpha pack, being their best asset. So how is everything going to change once she escapes and decides to help the Hale pack to take down the Alphas? AU
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is not mine. I'm just playing with the plot. The OC's are mine, though.**

 **Full summary: Being kidnaped by a crazy Alpha was never in her plans. Neither was working for him. So how did she manage to find herself in that kind of position? Left without a real family she is stuck with the Alpha pack, being their best asset. So how is everything going to change once she escapes and decides to help the Hale pack to take down the Alphas? What is waiting for her from there on? Her old life has slipped into oblivion, the new one is a dream that is still far away. Right now is all she has and, honestly, everything is not looking so good for her.**

 **Oblivion**

Prologue

She was way too young to be there. That was the only thought in Mathew's head while he was making the girl's, who sat by the bar, drink. He knew perfectly that he shouldn't, but his body didn't belong to him anymore. It should've scared him, but one smile from the beautiful girl in front of him and he was entering the place of oblivion, where only sometimes the thoughts of concern managed to get through to him.

There was something about that girl that he found really intriguing. It seemed that ever since she had stepped her foot inside that bar, other customers couldn't find it in themselves to stop watching her. Maybe that was because they were in a small town where everybody knew each other and she was a stranger, or maybe she was something else. Mathew, himself being a werewolf, had gotten used to some of the supernatural creatures roaming around his town, but the girl honestly didn't look like she was from his world. Even her smell, which often was the first thing that lead him to identifying supernatural creatures, didn't give him anything. Actually it was quite intoxicating and sweet, but with a hint of something spicy.

Her looks didn't give much away either, except that she was beautiful and young. Mathew guessed that she was around sixteen or seventeen. She was average height, slim and fit. Her long fiery brown hair framed her oval-shaped face. Her captivating blue eyes held his look whenever he looked up to her. Small nose covered with freckles and plump lips made her look innocent, something that he guessed she wasn't. So yes, Mathew knew that she was young, it was clear to him that she was beautiful, and he was sure that she wasn't dangerous. And she knew that he thought that and it made her smile even more because he was oh so wrong.

Sitting on a high chair by the bar she watched how the bartender, a young wolf, an omega, was mixing her a drink. A rum and coke because it was either that or beer. So she chose the lesser bad even if she detested both of the choices. She perfectly saw how the guy – his name tag said that his name was Mathew – was shooting her curious glances like the rest of the customers, but she didn't care. Keeping a smile on her lips, she concentrated on the job that she had to do and met Mathew's eyes when he put her drink down in front of her. She winked at him, watching how he froze just for a second, but then straightened his posture. She saw how he parted his lips, getting ready to say something, but was quickly stopped by someone. The first thing that she noticed about the intruder was the strong smell of beer coming off him, which made her curl her nose in disgust. Next she turned her head slightly in the direction of the intruder and was faced with a too bright smile and a face that was too tanned.

"Hello there, beautiful." He said smoothly and took a small step back, giving her some more space to breath. Lifting her blue eyes to his brown ones, she kept the same easy going smile on her face. "I couldn't help myself, but notice that you are alone here." He added with a dazzling smile that showed off his too white teeth and then leaned closer to her, again invading her personal space.

"Well I'm not alone." She told the guy in front of her using her nicest voice. "Mathew is here with me." She gestured to the bartender, who had returned to wiping the glasses. Once Mathew heard his name escaping the girl's lips, he looked up and met the hard look the guy was sending him. It was clear that Jake, one of the regulars in this bar, didn't exactly like Mathew. And if honestly, Mathew didn't like him either, but he was never the one to initiate the fight.

"But I would be a far better company." Jake insisted, returning his eyes back to the girl. She watched the overly confident guy and couldn't help herself, but imagine what kind of perfect distraction he would create.

"That's sweat, but I'd rather you did something else for me." She purred and motioned for him to lean closer to her.

Mathew watched how Jake leaned closer to the mysterious girl and saw how she angled his face to the side, and leaned closer to his ear. Mathew tried to listen in to whatever she was going to say, but it seemed that there was some sort of barrier between Jake and the girl and the rest of the people. So the only thing that he could've done was to watch. Mathew saw her lick her lips slowly before starting to formulate words, he noticed how she pursed her lips when she said something, he was actually mesmerized by the way she formulated words, the way she would shape her lips. It seemed to him that he had been starring for quite a long time, but when she leaned away from Jake, Mathew checked the time and noticed that there had barely been a few minutes. Looking back to the couple, Mathew met the girl's eyes again. She was smiling once again, not even glancing at Jake when he turned to walk away. Mathew again got the feeling like his body didn't belong to him. He couldn't move anything, but his head and that time, like the one before, he wasn't worrying.

Mathew continued looking at her, completely oblivious to everything happening around. He noticed a few green streaks in her eyes, and how the blue and green mixed. He was going to stay like that for a long time, hypnotized by her eyes, but a crash near him woke him up from some sort of trance and he looked away. Looking to the side he saw a complete chaos. It seemed that while he was mesmerized by the girl, all customers that were in the bar had lost their minds. They were fighting, shouting, and some even wrestling. At the center of everything he saw Jake, punching his best friend continuously, while one girl had jumped on his back and was trying to strangle him. Mathew wanted to go there and stop the fight, but his attention was brought back to the girl by some sort of power. He saw how she pushed her chair back and stood to her full height. Reaching inside her pocket, she pulled out a few bills and put them underneath her untouched drink glass. She met his eyes for a fleeting second before turning her back to him and calmly walking out of the bar, not paying any mind to the fight happening around her.

When she disappeared through the door, Mathew stood calmly only for a few seconds, and then came an urge to follow her. Rushing around the bar, he pushed the people that stood in his way, he even threw one guy to the ground, just so he could reach the door. Running out into the warm night, Mathew looked around the dark parking lot and to his surprise he found the girl leaning her back to his car. She was watching him closely, her posture relaxed. Quickly he walked to her and only when he stood a step away from her, she pushed herself straight. Mathew opened his mouth to speak, but she was the one that spoke first.

"Mathew, I'll need you to do something for me." She smiled at him and took that one step that was between them. There was barely any space between them and he noticed how he was a whole head higher than she was. She looked up at him, meeting his eyes again and he wanted to decline her, he really did, but to his own surprise he found himself nodding. "Good boy." She praised him and reached forward, caressing his cheek with her warm hand. "Now Mathew, I want you to kill your pack. Can you do that? Can you kill all of them?" Again he found himself nodding to her request and making her smile widen. "Good, now go." She whispered by his lips and he complied, rushing away from the parking lot and towards the woods.

Left standing alone, she sighed deeply and turned on her heel to go and fix the mess that she had created in the bar. She had barely even taken a step when she heard a sound of clapping and his cold lough filling the air. Freezing in her spot, she tensed and turned to the direction from which she'd heard the lough. Next thing she heard was his cane hitting the ground and then another two pair of steps hitting the ground. Oh great, he had decided to bring company.

"Amazing job, Violet. Let's hope that this one will be good enough and not the disappointment that the last one appeared to be." He said and walked out into the light. His companions stopped once they'd reached the first lamppost, but he continued walking until he stood in front of the girl, making her to take a step away from him.

"I've done my part, now release me." She demanded, but he only laughed, pulling together his cane and putting it in his pocket.

"Why would I release my main asset? Someone that gives me the advantage that nobody else has?" He asked, mocking her, but before she could've opened her mouth to retort, his hand shot out and he grabbed her neck squeezing instantly. "You see, dear, I have no intentions of letting you go." He whispered, his claws extending and piercing her neck. He squeezed a tad bit stronger, cutting off her air supplies and she reached with her own hands, trying to claw his hand off, but he grabbed one of her hands with his free hand and she suddenly felt her skin being burned. Violet wanted to start screaming, but not even a single sound had escaped her open mouth. Her blue eyes were wide in fear, gazing to his glasses covered ones, and she could feel her lungs burning and her blood running down her neck. A lazy smile appeared on his face before he pushed her back, making her head to hit the window of the car. Black spots appeared in her vision, but that wasn't the worst. The next thing that happened was a slight release. He flung her away and she fell on the ground, hitting her head again.

Violet rolled to her back and sucked in some precious air into her burning lungs. The burning feeling from her hand was gone, so that meant that he hadn't chained her. Not yet at least. She was going to lift her hand to rub her neck, but then she once again heard his footsteps and froze in her spot, with her eyes still closed. He stopped right in front of her, she could feel it. For a moment there was complete silence, excluding the noise coming from the bar. Then he lifted his foot up and pressed his boot clad foot on her burned hand, pressing hard and making her whimper from pain.

"I had these boots made especially for you, with iron sole. You like it, Violet?" he laughed out loud and removed his foot only after a few moments. After straightening his jacket and fixing his hair, he pulled out his cane and turned away from the girl. "Ethan, Aiden, secure the Fairy with iron. We don't want her to try to escape or attack us again, do we?" Deucalion's voice rang clearly in the night and then he walked away towards the bar.

The next sound that reached her was chains being picked out of somewhere and before the burning pain of those restrains could've gotten to her, the darkness welcomed her in the peaceful oblivion.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello! So this is my first Teen Wolf fanfiction and I hope you'll like it! This is only the prologue, the first chapter should come out soon (depending if there's going to be any of you interested in reading some more). Also, this story starts before the end of season 2 because the Alphas aren't in Beacon Hills yet.  
English is not my native language, so I'm sorry for the mistakes.**

 **Hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is not mine. I'm just playing with the plot. The OC's are mine, though.**

 **Oblivion**

Chapter 1

The little girl with fiery brown hair was sitting in the grass in the backyard. She sat completely still, watching the sunset like it was the most magical thing in the whole world. All the colors were mesmerizing her – the pink mixing with orange and in the end becoming burning red. It was magical and she couldn't look away even for a second, she couldn't miss the show. The little girl spent every clear evening watching the sunset, it was some sort of obsession. There was nothing more beautiful for her and she couldn't imagine a time when she wouldn't want to see something as amazing and beautiful as the sunset.

The woman stood on the back porch, watching the little girl closely. She had to bring the little girl back inside, so she could get ready to go to bed, but the woman enjoyed seeing the girl so happy. She didn't remember a time when the little girl was as happy as while watching the sunsets. Giving her a few more moments to enjoy the nature's miracle, the woman pulled out her phone and snapped a picture of the view she saw. Those memories would soon be just that – memories. The girl that she loved like a daughter would grow up and leave forever. Thinking about the future made the woman sad, she didn't want to lose her daughter, but there was no way around it. Her rightful mother would come to collect the girl once the time was right and there was nothing that she could have done to stop it.

Pulling herself out of the dreadful thoughts, the beautiful woman straightened her posture and started walking towards the little girl. She didn't rush, giving some extra time for the girl to enjoy the sunset, but there was not much point in delaying anymore. The woman reached the girl and smiled at the youthful face. Extending her hand she encouraged her daughter to take it and once the smaller hand was securely clasped in hers, she pulled the little girl so she would be standing. Not releasing the small hand, the two of them made their way towards the house in silence. Reaching the back door, the woman allowed the girl in first and closed the door after them.

"Violet before going to take a bath, don't forget to say goodnight to your dad." The woman reminded her daughter and watched her nod.

Violet released her mother's hand and walked towards the living room, where her father was reading one of the many books that he had. The girl felt her mother's eyes on her back the whole time, but it didn't bother her. She felt secure and loved and that was all that mattered.

* * *

Violet didn't know how many days had passed since she'd lost her consciousness in the parking lot of that bar. She wasn't sure if they were still in the little town in Mississippi. The only thing that she knew was that she had gotten food at least five times, but Violet couldn't know if they fed her once a day or more. If it would've been only Kali who would've brought her food, then there would've been a chance that she was being fed more than once. But she remembered seeing the twins too, and those two had no love for the Fairy in the iron chains.

Pushing herself into a sitting position with a groan, Violet barely felt the burning on her wrists. She was too weak to still feel pain and there was no way that she would've managed to escape from the bounds. Looking around she only saw darkness because the light in the basement was only turned on when someone else came down there. It was one of the ways how Deucalion punished her – he forced her into the darkness.

Leaning her back to the wall, Violet closed her eyes and tried to concentrate, so she could try to hear something – anything – coming from the floor above, but there was only silence. Sighing deeply Violet pulled her legs closer to her body and leaned her forehead on her knees. Her head was pounding, she was cold and her body hurt. Her neck hurt the most. She knew what was probably there already, the nasty looking bruises and dried blood from Deucalion's claws. It wasn't the first time when he had clawed at her throat, ever since they figured out that she couldn't be turned into a wolf and would most likely die from the bite or scratch, he made it his personal mission to scare her with death. The problem was that she didn't mind death as long as she was stuck with the crazy Alpha pack. The other story was about the free life. She had no wish to die once she got her freedom back.

Hearing the door being pushed open, Violet's head shot up and she looked over to the sound. She saw a streak of light when someone walked in and then the door was closed again, bathing the room in darkness. Violet froze in her spot completely, allowing only short breaths in. She was listening closely, trying to figure out which of the Alpha's had decided to visit her. She was hoping that it was neither Deucalion nor Ennis. The later one was more likely to come because Deucalion never lowered himself so much to get somewhere where he held his "unworthy" companions. Ennis on the other hand enjoyed to go into the basement and watch her or anyone else suffering. He got his kick from there, it was some sort of obsession of his. Ennis enjoyed seeing people bellow him, it made him feel like he was worth something. It all came from – what Kali had told Violet – Ennis being abused in his own pack. His old Alpha held him below a doormat. He was given all the worst jobs and no rewards. Also even his sister had turned away from him, choosing her pack and abandoning her brother. In the end he was left to defend himself while he was being treated like the lowest of the scums in the world. So maybe it was no surprise that he enjoyed watching others being below him – he was mentally fucked after years of abuse from his Alpha.

Soon the small light near the door was light and Violet had to squint her eyes for a second as a flashing pain became a little too unbearable. Without being able to see clearly Violet trusted her hearing. She heard light footsteps on the stairs and with every step she became more and more agitated. The steps sounded like they belonged to Kali, but she couldn't be sure. The steps stopped a few feet away from her and once she felt ready, Violet opened her eyes and looked up. Her blue eyes met Kali's brown ones and Violet allowed herself to relax a bit. She knew that Kali was always the one who tried to protect Violet. It was because she saw the Fairy almost as her own daughter.

Kali had lost her little girl when she was still a baby. It was about a month before Deucalion got her and offered her a place in his pack. Kali, while driven by the pain, didn't even think twice about the offer and took it. At first she was driven by revenge, hoping to find the woman who was responsible for her little girl's death. But then Deucalion killed Violet's parents and kidnaped her. Ever since then Kali insisted on taking care of the little girl like she was her own. The Alpha wolf forced her maternal feelings onto Violet, taking care of her and protecting the little girl from Deucalion as good as she could. She even managed to convince the demon wolf that Violet needed to study, so the Fairy had many tutors and was being home schooled. Unfortunately none of her teachers ever lived for long.

Kali loved Violet and the Fairy knew that. And maybe it made her a horrible person, but Violet was using that love to her advantage. She perfectly knew that she was suffering from a mild Stockholm syndrome because she was ok with killing everyone from the pack but not Kali, but considering the way that Violet was raised it was perfectly reasonable. Violet manipulated Kali's love, just so she could get her chance to run away, she didn't care about the sequences, she just wanted to be free.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?" Kali asked kindly and Violet tried her best not to show how uncomfortable she was with that pet name.

"As good as I can, considering…" Violet trailed off and nodded to the chains on her wrists. "Also not to mention being beaten and then left here for who knows how long." Violet added and saw how Kali's eyes widened slightly with an obsessive concern.

"I tried to talk him into releasing you sooner, but he was hell-bent on teaching you a lesson." The Alpha muttered and eyed the girl in front of her slowly.

"Teaching me a lesson?" Violet's voice was showing clear disgust. "I hadn't done anything! And the two of us had an agreement that he would release me after another were." Violet hissed, her eyes deadly and cold.

Violet was so angry that she didn't see the Alpha kneeling in front of her and grabbing her chin in her hand. Meeting Kali's eyes again, Violet saw that the calmness and care was gone and there was only seriousness. "Do not talk like that, Violet. Why would you want to leave? We are your family." Kali said and Violet bit her tongue, so she wouldn't spit out the words that she wished to say. About how they were her abusers, kidnappers and certainly not her family. But Violet knew that if she did, she would lose Kali and there was no way she would ever get another chance to escape then. So the Fairy did what she knew the best. Violet managed to suppress a small smile and then nodded slightly to the Alpha, who soon smiled back and released her chin. "Good. Now, you have to promise me to behave, Vi. Or else I'll have to lock you back here and I really don't want to do that." Kali told the Fairy while unchaining her. "I'll bring you to your room and the bath is already waiting for you. After you'll bathe and rest, Deucalion is holding a meeting at dinner. It is about that Mathew wolf." She added, meeting Violet's eyes for a second before grabbing her hands and pulling her into a standing position. Violet's legs gave up almost instantly, so Kali had to grab her and support almost the whole weight of the Fairy. "Don't worry," Kali started, leading Violet up the stairs, "after you'll have some time, the feeling will come back to your legs." She said almost cheerily and Violet only managed a nod.

Together they made their way upstairs ad into a bright corridor. Kali pulled the Fairy with her towards the end of the hall where was the room made especially for Violet. They didn't talk anymore the whole way towards the room. Violet felt too tired to even look around and once in her room, she collapsed back on the bed. It felt good, laying on the comfy mattress after spending days in a damp and cold basement.

"Do you want my help?" Kali asked, looking down to the girl sprawled on the bed with a small smile.

"No, I'll manage it myself. Thanks, Kali." Violet said and offered a small smile to the Alpha.

"Well if you'll need anything, just call out." Kali answered and then turned on her heel, walking out of the room.

Left alone Violet looked up to the white ceiling and took a deep breath. Even if she was out of chains, she was not free or safe. There was no way she was lowering her guard even for a second, she had learned that lesson long ago. The last time she allowed herself to feel safe, she ended up with a few ribs bruised after Deucalion decided to allow the new Alpha of their pack to join them for dinner. Of course, that Alpha remembered what Violet had made him do and he wasn't so happy about it. So when he attacked her, Deucalion ordered Kali not to do anything, because she was the only one who apparently cared whether Violet lived or died. Luckily that crazy Alpha died soon after by Deucalion's hands, after standing up to the demon wolf.

After a few moments of peace Violet finally forced herself to get up from the bed and wobbled towards the bathroom on her weak legs. She had to continuously hold on to things in her room until she reached the door and pushed it open. Walking in the warm room, she straight away saw the bathtub filled with warm water and sighed from content. Closing the door behind her and locking it like it was not only a habit, but a second nature, Violet moved towards the mirror hanging over the sink and looked at her reflection. Bloodshot, glassy eyes with black circles underneath. Sickly pale skin and chapped lips. Her neck had several bruises and there was still some dried blood. Her long hair was a tangled mess and Violet had no idea where she was supposed to start in order to begin looking normal again.

Slowly straightening her posture, Violet reached for her jacket and removed it, ignoring how stiff her muscles were. Het shirt followed soon after and she didn't even dare to glance at the mirror, not wanting to see the bruises there. Pretending was the best kind of therapy she had and she was hell-bent on keeping it like that. Taking off her pants was the most difficult, but she managed after a few minutes of struggling and groaning. Only in her underwear, Violet padded barefoot towards the tub and when next to it she removed the last part of clothing. Stepping into the hot water she hissed slightly when the water connected with the small cuts and bruises on her legs. Bracing her hands on the sides of the tub, she slowly lowered her body in the water, closing her eyes and pressing her lips together forcefully, just so she would let out any noise of pain.

Once she was fully in the water, Violet leaned back and rested her head on the edge of the tub. It felt quite nice even with the slight stings of pain. It was nice getting clean again. Like washing off that night off of her. Water was soothing her, it was calming. Water movement made it easier for her to think, that was why, when she was little, Violet often went to the pond in the park that was near her home and would spend hours just watching the water. Whenever she felt distressed, she would look at the water and allow the calmness to wash over her.

Shaking her head, Violet forced herself to stop thinking about anything that was connected with her earlier life and her parents. Well her stepparents - Violet knew that she was adopted, or more accurate would be to say that she was left to them. Apparently it wasn't unusual for Fairies to leave their kids with human families until a certain age. So maybe Violet was supposed to blame her birth parents for the situation that she was stuck in.

Reaching for the washing cloth, Violet made herself to stop analyzing everything and just wash herself. She made herself to get into the functioning state where everything she did was just a habit. She washed her body and then her hair. Once she was clean, she pulled the plug out and got out of the bath. Wrapping the towel around her body and another around her hair, she didn't bother to look at the mirror again. Violet walked to the door on almost completely stable legs and walked back to her room. In the closet she found the first pair of jeans and a sweater before moving on to get her underwear. Dressing up quickly, she tower dried her hair and brushed them into a messy ponytail.

Violet didn't wait any longer, she didn't walk around her room while trying to stretch the time. No, she forced herself to leave her room and walked down the hall towards the room from where she heard the most noise coming from. She walked in the dining room, where the twins already sat discussing something of importance to them. Ennis was also there, lounging back in his seat, but once he heard Violet entering, his eyes snapped towards her and a sick smile appeared on his face. She always thought that his face looked dumb.

"Look who finally decided to award us with her presence." Ennis said smugly, eyeing her slowly like she was a mere thing that he could break in a second. Which was probably true – that he could break her, but not in a second. Oh no, she would put up a fight just to piss him off one last time.

"If you missed me so much, why didn't you visit me?" Violet shot back and moved towards her seat. It was so stupid how after all of the time she was still so fierce and short tempered. She never held back her snappy comments even to Deucalion. Her mouth often got her in trouble with the Alphas, but it had been long ago when she actually cared about it.

"Still snappy little Fay, as I can see." Ennis smirked and nudged the twins. The two instantly stopped talking and looked at the older Alpha. It was ridiculous how after joining the Alpha pack, the two twins who used to be simple Omegas, were still acting as the trash of the pack. It seemed to be true, that it didn't matter if you had the powers of an Alpha, there was always someone more powerful that would make you feel like and Omega. "Boys, don't you think that out little flower girl hadn't exactly learned her lesson yet?" Ennis asked the twins and they looked over her with broad smiles on their faces.

"You know what," one of them started, but Violet never managed to figure out which one was which, "I think that you are right. She does seem awfully rude to me."

"I agree." The other brother nodded and Violet gripped the sides of her chair, just so she wouldn't get an idea to use her hands to hurt them. Violet was going to tell them off instead, but Kali decided that exact moment to enter the room and without looking to the three men, she walked and sat down next to Violet, offering her a smile.

"How are you feeling, Vi?" Kali asked and Violet looked over to her, forcing herself to look calm and relaxed.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking Kali." She nodded and then looked back towards the twins and Ennis, who all looked oh so very smug.

Kali seemed to have decided to ignore the tension in the room and started a conversation with Ennis about Mathew, who was apparently late. Soon their conversation turned towards the topic of the previous wolves that they hoped would join their pack, but either weren't strong enough to kill their pack, or were a complete disappointment. In the meantime, Violet looked over to the brothers. They lounged back in their seats, those smug smiles still on their faces. Violet glared at them, which made those smirks to widen and one of them – the taller one – to lean forward in his seat and wink at her. Violet so wanted to punch him, fuck him up mentally or set him aflame.

There was a sound of a cane hitting the ground and then steps moving closer and Violet straightened instantly. All the muscles in her body tensed and she looked over to the entry to see how Deucalion walked in with a polite smile on his face.

"Just look at this," he started in a cheery voice, "all of us once again together at one table." He said, walking past Violet's chair and squeezing her shoulder for a second before moving on. Violet turned her head to watch him taking a seat and saw the warm smile on Kali's face that made her fidget in her seat a bit. "Where is our dear Mathew? I don't enjoy being kept hungry." Deucalion said and a cold shiver ran through Violet, but she did her best to cover it.

"Maybe he isn't as worth as you thought." Ennis mumbled and leaned his elbows on the table. There was no secret that he didn't like any intruders entering their pack. Everyone knew it and that was the only reason why Deucalion simply ignored his comment.

"Let's hope that he gets here soon. Or else we'll have to begin without him." One of the twins said and Deucalion nodded, leaning back in his chair. Even if he was supposed to be bling and could see only with his Alpha eyes, Violet always had a feeling that he watched her. It was making her feel uncomfortable, but she did her best not to show it. There was no point in giving him anymore power over her.

All of them sat in silence until all the wolves tensed and turned towards the door, which was a clear indication to Violet that someone was coming. Soon her suspicions were confirmed and there was a knock at the door. With one wave of Deucalion's hand, one of the twins shot up from his seat and rushed to open the door, allowing Mathew to enter. The newest addition of the pack walked in slowly and stopped right at the end of the table, looking only at Deucalion. Mathew's face was expression free and his body tense – a smart decision while in the presence of five Alphas.

"Mathew, it is nice that you had finally decided to join us." Deucalion said politely, but there was a clear hidden warning. It was in Mathew's best interest to learn to not make Deucalion wait. Or else the new wolf wouldn't survive for long. When Mathew nodded to Deucalion's words, the demon wolf relaxed a bit and a smile appeared on his face. "I should introduce you finally. Mathew, this is Violet, but I think that you do remember her." Deucalion said, moving his hand and pointing at Violet. She slowly lifted her eyes and met Mathew's cold ones. She was tense, not knowing whether she would be attacked, like the last wolf did.

Once again Mathew only nodded at her and she managed the same. With another wave of Deucalion's hand, Mathew took a seat at the table next to Violet and then the food was brought. While everybody were filling their plates, everyone kept to themselves. Violet herself barely managed to move because she was so tense, while Mathew seemed quite relaxed and in his element. When they all had enough food in their plates, Deucalion started a conversation about the city where they were staying and everyone, apart Violet and Mathew, offered their opinions. Violet could barely concentrate, so she was simply pushing food around her plate while sneaking glances at Mathew, waiting for the moment when he would decide to attack her. Who knew, maybe Deucalion wouldn't even bother to stop the wolf from killing her. He had to be sick of her already.

Noticing Violet's silence, Deucalion decided to turn the talk at her and leaned closer, interweaving his fingers together with his elbows resting on the table. "We are going to move soon, so I guess we'll have to find a new tutor for Violet." He said it as nonchalant as he could while waiting for the Fairy's reaction.

Violet froze for a second before looking up and towards him, seeing the sick smile on his face. "So how are you going to kill this one? Ripping apart, drowning or burning alive?" Violet asked, her voice not betraying any emotions and she felt how Mathew tensed quite suddenly at her words.

"Oh Violet." Deucalion laughed out loud before allowing his claws to extend. "Watch your tongue when you're talking to me. Especially when we have guests." He motioned to Mathew, who was clearly staring at them both. "We don't want him to get the idea that I allow any type of misbehavior around here." The last words were uttered with a clear warning and Violet only nodded, looking away from him.

Kali glanced for a second at the girl that she cared for before looking over to Deucalion. "Where is it that we'll be going?" She asked and Deucalion turned to her, a friendly smile returning to his face.

"Well, Kali, our final destination is Beacon Hills. You see, I've heard that the Hale pack has risen again with the young Derek Hale at the front. And you see, ever since Talia became the Alpha of her family pack, I always wanted it for myself. So why not end our long journey in Beacon Hills? It is a lovely town where we could put our roots." Deucalion said with the same polite smile still present on his face and Ennis nodded, supporting Deucalion's words. "But first we have to wait for someone to get to us."

"Who?" One of the twins asked and Deucalion tsk'ed him like a small child, making him to lower his eyes to the table.

"Not so quick, Ethan." Deucalion said and then turned his head towards Violet. "You see, when the Hale fire happened, only Peter, Derek and Cora came out alive. Unfortunately soon the youngest of them, Cora, left to South America, where she's been until now. So, with a little persuasion and manipulation I have gotten her to agree to come to us, with the idea that we'll help her get back to her family and join their pack with our full support. Of course she doesn't know that she is invited to join the Alpha pack, but I don't think that she'll mind it so much once she is here." He said smugly and Violet bit hardly on her bottom lip, just so she would keep quiet. It seemed that he noticed it, because the next thing he had said was directed straight to her. "Violet, if there is something that you want to say – just say it." He encouraged her and she felt every eye turn to her.

Kali gripped Violet's leg under the table, giving her a signal to keep quiet, but that wasn't Violet's style. "So what you are saying exactly is that you tricked a wolf that lost her family just to use her against her own brother?" Violet asked and saw how his smile widened, making him to look even more like the demon he was.

"Is it judgment that I am hearing?" Deucalion asked with the same grin still presented on his face. "It can't be right, considering how often you use persuasion." He added, motioning to Mathew with his hand and Violet lowered her eyes to look at the table, not even glancing to the wolf next to her, who sat rigid. Deucalion waited a few moments, enjoying the cruel silence before leaning back in his seat and laughing lightly. "I'm so glad that we had worked this out, now let's go back to our food."

It took a few moments, but everyone continued eating, pretending that nothing wrong had happened. Violet continued to push her food around her plate until she couldn't manage it anymore and left her seat without a word. No one stopped her, probably because they knew that Deucalion was enjoying her silent suffering and they didn't want to anger the head of their pack. Even with the Fairy gone, all the wolves stayed in their seats, having a quiet meal. It was the weirdest to Mathew, considering that he was still new in their group. He was struggling with everything around, especially with his conscience and anger. He felt guilty for killing his pack, but from there came the rage. It was Violet's doing that he had ended up in a situation that he was in. If she hadn't had persuaded him into the killing spree, he would still be a simple Omega in his own pack. Unfortunately he had acted on the idea that she put in his head and murdered every wolf from his pack, that way steeling the Alpha power and joining Deucalion's pack. It sickened him, how low he had bent, and the rage he felt for Violet scared him a little. But there was a part of him that was hoping for revenge, he needed to make it right with the Fairy. There was no question, if he got a chance, he would take it and make sure that the young girl paid for her wrongdoings.

Left alone, Violet went back to her room and walked to the window there. A part of her hoped that she could just sneak out and run away, but it was impossible. With Deucalion's orders of always keeping a close eye on her when she was out of chains, Violet knew that other Alphas' would hear her and would definitely chase her. And they would be quick to catch her and bring her back no matter what. And if the one who caught her wouldn't be Kali, then she would suffer a lot. There was no mercy from others because she was only their asset, used when needed.

* * *

It happened a week later. Mathew had managed to fit in without too many fights and the twins greeted him with their arms open. With Mathew there they weren't the newest addition and with that they weren't the ones always doing the dirty job. Actually the main job that the newest Alpha got was to watch over Violet, to make sure that she wouldn't do something stupid or try to escape. Which put both of them in an awkward situation because the tension was thick between them, but neither of them mentioned it. So Violet had to get used to spending her days with angry glares being shot to her back from Mathew while she pretended to play house with Kali.

Then, a week later, there was a late meeting between the Alphas and the next night Deucalion with the others, except for Mathew, left to meet with Cora and bring her to their house. They were soon leaving and the Hale wolf was the only one that still kept them in Mississippi. So once left alone with Mathew, Violet distanced herself to her almost fully packed room, closing her door as a way to create a barrier between them. The tension that had been brewing for the last week seemed to have reached its peak and the Fairy didn't have any wish to anger the newest Alpha in fear of what he would do to her. So space seemed as the best idea. He didn't think so.

An hour into being alone, Mathew barged in her room with an angry look in his eyes and his hands clenched in a clear sing of aggression. His rigid posture and the way he looked at her, made Violet to straight away move as far as she could, placing her bed between them as a barrier. She kept an eye contact with him, not allowing him to see her as a victim from straight away. She stayed cold, emotions disappeared from her face – a tactic that she had learned from dealing with Ennis whenever he was angry, that way he wouldn't see the fear in her eyes that would drive him into a power position, while the empty look would put him in an uneasy situation. So going with that, Violet hoped that she wouldn't have to use her powers. Considering the various iron things around her room that made her powers unsteady and the fact that she hadn't fully recovered from her time in the basement – using her powers was the last option.

"What do you want?" She inquired him in her most emotion free voice.

Taking a step closer, Mathew eyed the girl in front of him slowly before meeting her eyes again. Those blue eyes that haunted him ever since he saw her for the first time. The same eyes that had captured him without his agreement. Oh how he hated those eyes and her smile that he saw when she was with Kali. Her fake smile. He couldn't understand how the other Alpha bought it when it was clear that it wasn't true. The Fairy in front of him was playing a game that kept her alive and it was sickening him. Because she was playing a game of life while all of his friend were dead because of her. She was the reason why he killed them all and after a week he couldn't hold in the anger he felt anymore.

"How does it feel like?" He spat and took another step closer, his knees bumping into the mattress of her bed. Mathew saw how Violet took a step back, her back colliding with the wall and her eyes widened slightly. She tried so hard to stay impassive, but he managed to catch the glimmer of fear. He was enjoying it greatly.

"How does what feel like?" She whispered, watching how his eyes shone bloody red, claws slowly extending.

"Living while innocent wolves are dead." He growled, leaning forward in an attack position which made Violet's heart beat faster and he hear it. Mathew enjoyed it, her fear. She deserved it – to suffer for everything that she had done. Because he knew that he wasn't the first one to suffer from her powers and if wasn't going to do anything, he wouldn't be the last.

"Mathew," Violet started, her voice starting to shake. She raised her hands in a surrender motion, hoping to make him to look at her as a victim. She was ready to apologize, just so his anger would subdue, but she only managed to begin her defense. "I'm so-"

She was cut off but his growl and at the moment when he was ready to pounce, the front doors were opened and Kali's voice rung out through the house, calling them both. Allowing herself a breath of relief, Violet rushed to get out of her room, leaving Mathew behind her. With a thumping hear she made her way into the hall that led to the basement, when she saw an unconscious girl thrown on Ennis' shoulder. Freezing in her spot, Violet looked over to Deucalion who had a sick smile on his face. Feeling her gaze on him, he turned his head towards her and then pointed his finger to his ear, indicating that he could hear her racing heartbeat and that he had a pretty clear idea of what had almost happened.

"Good, Vi, help me out." Kali urged the Fairy, making her to meet her brown eyes. The Alpha pointed to the girl and Violet nodded, taking a step closer, but Deucalion's cold voice stopped them.

"No. Kali you are not going to be the one securing the young Hale." He said and walked to stand next to Violet, putting his hand on her shoulder and squeezing slightly. "Actually I had a change of opinion. Mathew." He called out to the wolf who had finally joined them, making him to step forward. "While Ennis will be securing the young Hale, I want you to chain Violet. We don't want her to make more problems to us on our way to Beacon Hills." He added, holding Violet in her place when she tried to take a step back. Violet felt her heart sinking at the thought of iron chains and one look over to Mathew and she knew that he wouldn't put those chains lightly. Oh no, he would take the pleasure out of it.

Kali tried to interfere, but with one word from Deucalion and she had shut her mouth. There was no out of the situation that Violet had founded herself in. There was no escape, so she didn't even bother to put up a fight when Deucalion pushed her towards the door to the basement, informing her that she was to stay there until their leave. Mathew followed after her with Ennis and then unconscious girl last. They all stopped on the bottom, Violet turning to face her monster, but he simply looked over to Ennis, while he dropped the other wolf like a dead weight before going for the restrains. Ennis was quick to chain the girl and then stood up straight, looking over to Violet with a smirk on his face before turning to look at Mathew.

"Have fun with her." He told the younger Alpha before turning to climb up the stairs.

"Oh I'm going to." Mathew called out to Ennis retreating figure and the bigger Alpha laughed before reaching the top of the stairs and leaving Violet with a raging monster with bloody red eyes.

* * *

 **A/N: So here is the first chapter! I hope you like it.  
So I hope to get the next chapter out in a week, but I'm not promising anything.  
**

 **Hope you liked it and thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is not mine. I'm just playing with the plot. The OC's are mine, though.**

 **Oblivion**

Chapter 2

"You know, when the twins informed me about what you are, I didn't believe it." Mathew murmured while picking out the next chain. Finding the one that he liked, he glanced at Violet, who sat with her back against the wall, her eyes following his every move. "You know, even if I am a werewolf and I have met some other supernatural in my life, but a Fairy?" He laughed lightly and shook his head lightly. "You never imagine someone like you actually existing, you know? But I guess everything is possible when I think about it now." He stood up and walked to stand over Violet, playing with the chain in his hands. "How come someone who looks so innocent could be so horrible?" He asked and crouched again, grabbing Violet's free hand and bounded the chain tightly around her wrist. She whimpered silently, but didn't let out any more noises. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of letting him know how much pain she was in. "What? Not going to say anything back?" He leaned closer, his face inches from Violet's.

She stared at his eyes, wishing to have the energy to do something to him, but it was futile. But it didn't mean that she was just going to make this all easy for him. Taking in a deep breath, she acted quickly surprising him, she head-butted him. Mathew hissed, moving away from the Fairy and reached for his forehead with his hand. Violet was in pain from the contact, her head pounded and she knew that there would be a bruise on her forehead, but she didn't care. She managed to surprise him, to hurt him and it made her feel powerful.

"You sly bitch." Mathew spat and reached forward, grabbing Violet's neck with his hand and starting to squeeze. From anger his face blocked with red, his eyes budging and lips formed in a snarl. The anger in his eyes towered close to being crazy and Violet believed that that was it, that she would die with his hand on her neck. He was pressing on her airways and her body was acting on instinct, fighting the restrains and making them burn more. It seemed that she couldn't control herself anymore because she couldn't make herself to stop moving and just wait for the inevitable death. Her body pushed her to fight back, her mouth wide open, trying to get as much air into her lungs as it was humanly possible. His face became blurry to her and at first it confused Violet, but then she felt the wet trail that the tears left on her face. Her head felt like it was going to explode and she knew that death was close, but at the moment when she felt her consciousness slipping away, someone ripped Mathew's hand away from her neck and air got sucked into her lungs, making her cough. Her body spasmed and she started coughing loudly. Her ears rung from the sudden blood pressure and she felt like she was about to throw up. Violet barely heard the voices around her, they sounded from so far away and she honestly had no energy to concentrate.

Leaning her head back to the wall, her breathing still heavy like someone was sitting on her chest. Tears poured down her face without Violet's knowledge and she felt so tired. It was no surprise that she soon slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

She was sitting in the middle of her room, her legs crossed Indian style and the unwrapped gift was in front of her. Violet was simply staring at him, not sure if she was going to open it or not. It was a square box, medium size and wrapped in yellow paper with blue flowers and big red bow on top. She knew who had sent that gift to her, she was sure that whatever was inside was expensive and beautiful. She knew that no matter if she opened the package or not, next year she would get another one. She had seven totally, with the one in front of her. Violet had started getting them ever since her third birthday. She hadn't opened even one. The gift was from the woman who gave birth to her, she knew it. Her parents told her what Violet was, what her mother was, but not whom. It wasn't like Violet was dying from the curiosity to find out who her birth mom was, because that woman had left her to the people that she now considered as her parents. There was no point in trying to find her. Violet didn't even want to find her, she knew that the woman would come for her when the time was right, but she wasn't sure whether she would go with her.

Taking a deep breath, Violet reached for the box and pulled it closer to herself. There was no card on top or anything, so Violet moved on to the bow. Untying it, she noticed that her fingers were trembling. The ribbon came off quickly, it was the time for the wrapping paper. Finding the loose end, Violet grabbed it and was ready to pull it open, that way starting to unwrap the gift, but then she heard her mother's laugh and her fingers stilled. Looking over to the open door of her bedroom, Violet listened closely and heard her mother's melodic voice when she called out for her father. Suddenly feeling guilty Violet pulled her fingers from the wrapping paper and looked at the gift again. It was just a thing, she repeated in her head and stood up from the ground, grabbing the package and moving to her closet. In the corner of it there were six other packages without the ribbon, but the wrapping paper was perfectly intact. Setting the gift down, Violet turned around and walked away like she hadn't even considered opening the gift.

* * *

Violet was brought out from her unconsciousness by someone's grunts. At first she froze in her place with her eyes still closed because it was not normal for someone else to be with her in her room. Slowly everything started coming back to her and she remembered that she wasn't in her room and that the grunts were probably coming from the Hale wolf. Slowly opening her eyes. Violet for a second felt a little lost, but then her eyes got used to the darkness. The cold cement under her cheek was chilling her, so she slowly brought her hands to her head and pushed herself into the sitting position, creating noise with her chains and making the other occupant of the basement to freeze in their spot.

"Oh don't mind me." Violet groaned out and leaned her back to the wall, barely feeling the burns from the chains on her wrist. "But if you want to know, those restrains had held out an Alpha, so in your place I wouldn't hope for much." She added, looking over to the place she remembered the wolf being chained. "You might need your strength later."

For a few moments there was a deadly silence. Violet knew that the wolf could see her and it gave the other girl advantage that made Violet uneasy, but there was nothing that the Fairy could've done. Once the silence reached the point, where Violet felt that she would rather face Ennis then continue it, she knew that there had to be some sort of distraction. Bringing her legs closer to her body, Violet rested her forehead on her knees and took a deep breath in. closing her eyes, she concentrated on the sounds of the other girl's breathing. It was actually calming until she understood that they were quick and shallow.

"Don't show your anger. They'll make you regret it." Violet murmured and lifted her head again, wincing slightly because her head still hurt.

"What the hell are you talking about?" the werewolf asked and Violet heard her chains rustling on the ground.

"I mean that if you want to keep your body intact and not bruised, do not piss them off and don't show emotions. They revel in it." Violet told her and heard the other girl scoff. "Fine, don't believe me. It is not like I've been here longer than you."

"And yet you are locked down here with me." The Hale spat and Violet heard the coldness in her voice. To hell with it, with that character and mood the girl had pretty decent chances to survive everything for a while.

"Well it is not like I had a choice about my housing for the night." Violet answered. "I'm Violet by the way."

"Cora." The other girl answered after a few minutes of silence. It seemed like she wanted to make sure that Violet wasn't lying or trying to trick her into anything.

"I know." The Fairy mumbled and before Cora had a chance to question her, she continued. "Deucalion likes to brag about his plans to us, so I've learned about you before you even came here."

The silence fell upon them again, either of them willing to break it because that would show weakness. Cora sat still, breathing evenly and starring towards her companion. She didn't know what to think of the other girl, but she knew one thing for sure – she was not going to trust her or anyone. In the meantime Violet stared towards the ceilings, trying to hear something – anything – so she would get at least a clue whether it was still the same day, or was it already the next. That was the worst thing about being chained in the basement, the time became a different concept.

"Why?" suddenly Violet was brought out of her thoughts by Cora's voice and she looked to the side. The Fairy frowned slightly and hummed silently in thought.

"You have to be more specific on your question."

"I don't because I need to know why. Why about everything." She clarified some and heard a silent chuckle coming from her companion.

"I don't have an answer for that, I'm sorry."

* * *

Apparently the pack had decided that for traveling it was the safest to have both Cora and Violet unconscious. That was why when Violet awoke after the injection of the drugs, she found herself in a weird room. It was spacious and light and there was some noise coming from the outside. It didn't take long for her to put everything together and figure out that she was in a motel room. Violet was lying on the huge bed that would've been really uncomfortable for her before, but after spending quite a lot of time in the basement, she was in no shape to complain.

Still stuck between the conscious part and the dreamy state, Violet couldn't fully focus on anything, but soon a cold shudder ran through her body because of the feeling that someone was watching her. Slowly she tried to turn her head to the side, but even the barest movement caught her watcher's eyes.

"Vi? Vi, are you awake?" She heard Kali's voice and instantly froze in her position. She knew that her tension was clearly visible and it was even confirmed by Kali herself, when she instead of reaching for Violet's hand took a deep breath. Scared of losing Kali, Violet forced herself to relax and then tested her hands for chains, but there were none. Relieved by that, the Fairy pushed herself on her elbows and looked at the Alpha, meeting her eyes and offering a small nod.

"Kali." She breathed out, her voice groggy. She watched a small smile appearing on Kali's face, but then a small growl came from the side and the Alpha's face morphed back to the cold expression and Violet looked over there. Still bound with her restrains, on the other bed sat Cora. Her long brown hair messy and her brown eyes glaring at Kali with clear hatred.

"It is good that you are awake." Kali said through clenched teeth, getting Violet's attention back. "Deucalion allowed to unchain you in order for you to heal." She added and turned back to Violet, her eyes turning from deadly to kind. Violet knew that look and started shaking her head instantly, pulling herself in a sitting position and pushing herself as far from Kali as she could. She didn't care what the Alpha was going to think about her behavior because the only thing that Violet understood clearly was panic.

"No." Violet whispered harshly. "No, I won't. I'm not going to do it. No!" She suddenly shouted, her eyes wide and Kali reached forward, wanting to touch her, but Violet slapped her hands away. "I said no! Mathew was the last one, I will not do that again!"

"You don't have a choice, Violet." Kali growled, getting annoyed by the Fairy in front of her.

"Yes I do." Violet said coldly and saw Kali's eyes widening. "Look at me, I'm as good as dead. So no, I'm not playing anymore. I won't do it. He can come here and kill me now." She spat and then anger crossed Kali's face.

"No. Don't you dare to be this ungrateful. You are not dying and you are not leaving. You'll do whatever Deucalion tells you to do and won't utter another word." Kali's tone sounded so cold and deadly that it made Violet stare at her with fear filled eyes. Noticing it Kali stood up from the bed and turned to go to the door leading out of the room, throwing one cold glance to Cora. "Now clean up and watch this one." She sneered at the younger wolf. "Your door is being watched, so no trying to run. The food will be brought to you." With that Kali left, slamming the door and soon there was the sound of it being locked.

Violet sat frozen in her spot, still staring at the place where Kali used to be. She was trembling badly, but she didn't notice it herself. The sound of Kali's words was still ringing in Violet's head, she was breathing quickly, very quickly. It felt like she was having a panic attack. It was the first time when Kali reacted that violently, so harshly. Like she didn't care about Violet at all and it scared her. She was honestly scared of losing Kali because without her, she was an open target. She was a peace of meet. She remembered shouting just a few moments ago for Deucalion to kill her and a part of her was whispering that without Kali that would happen really soon, that she would be dead soon, but another was panicking. Violet wasn't ready to die yet, she was not ready. She needed to escape, she had to live first.

Cora watched the other girl with a frown on her face, the way she reacted to the Alpha and the way she was trembling. Taking a deep breath Cora found herself leaning a bit closer to Violet. She didn't know why, but she felt wary of the girl. On one hand she was with the Alpha pack, but on the other one she was a prisoner too. Cora shouldn't even consider feeling any sympathy for the other girl, but the way she was reacting to the shots of the Alpha made her want to make sure whether Violet was ok or not. But Cora wasn't stupid, she wasn't going to trust the girl and with the first given chance, she would use her to escape. But for the moment, Cora allowed herself to show some sympathy for the girl.

"Are you ok?" The werewolf asked and it seemed to wake Violet from her trembling state, her head snapping towards the voice. Blue eyes met brown ones and the next thing that Cora noticed was how Violet quickly scrambled from the bed and rushed to the bathroom, closing the door and creating a barrier between them. Left alone in the room Cora leaned back to the pillows and again tried to pull the restrains lose, but just as the girl had told her before – they were too strong. Groaning lightly she closed her eyes and leaned her head back. She tried to relax, but her and kept reminding her of the look of fear in Violet's eyes. And it wasn't the usual fear, not it was clear panic. And Cora had seen that look before. Before she had escaped the fire in her house, it was the same look that she saw in the eyes of her family members before they died in the fire.

* * *

Once alone in the bathroom Violet leaned to the door and clenched her hands into fists, her nails breaking the skin. She was still breathing harshly, but she knew that she had to force herself to stay strong. Taking a deep breath she pushed herself from the door and walked to the sink. Gripping the edges of the basin Violet looked up and met her reflection in the mirror. She was a mess, a complete mess. Closing her eyes for a second and breathing, she tried to relax, to hide some of the tension that she was feeling. Violet didn't need the wolf in the other room knowing about her breakdown. Opening her eyes again she saw the difference instantly. The panic and fear were gone, she was back in her usual indifferent shell and she was back. There was no need to panic too much, everything was as good as it could've been. She would fix everything with Kali with a simple apology and they would move on. She would watch Cora and maybe do something that would help her conscience. Maybe she would help that girl to survive, it would most certainly be counted as a good jog and Violet haven't done nearly enough of them to overpower the bad ones.

Nodding courtly to herself, Violet removed one hand from the marble basin and saw some blood on there from her palm wounds. Grabbing the towel she scrubbed it off and then turned to start the shower. She needed to wash of her anxiety and fear off of her. She didn't waste a lot of time there, only enough to wash herself, and then she was back out in front of the mirror. The ugly bruises on her neck and forehead made her cringe a little, but she again pushed it away and proceeded to dress up again. After brushing her teeth and hair, she didn't stand around the small bathroom, stalling the inevitable confrontation, and just pushed the door open and strode out to the main room instantly meeting Cora's eyes.

"Do you need to use the bathroom?" Violet asked in the neutral tone that she usually used, but the werewolf simply shook her head and then looked down to her restrains. Violet didn't know what else to say, so she walked back to her bed and sat down, leaning her back to the stiff pillows. The awkward silence fell between them and for a moment Violet thought that her anxiety would come right back, but then she remembered how it was Cora who brought her out of her shaken phase and into action. Glancing the girl on the bed next to hers, Violet took a deep breath and mumbled, "Thanks for saying something."

Cora looked over her with a frown on her face and stared at her for a moment, but then simply shrugged and looked back to her restrains pulling them again. Violet was going to remind her that they were made especially to hold off the werewolves, but decided against it. It wasn't her place to break the dreams of escape for Cora.

* * *

The next motel and another town. Hey stopped chaining Violet, but they continued to use drugs to knock her out. She had managed to mend her relationship with Kai right before she was drugged, when they were alone. But it was clear that the fight had affected Kali's behavior because when Violet had woken up in the new room there were only her and Cora. Offering the other occupant a small nod, Violet placed her legs on the ground and rubbed her neck because it was still hurting. She knew that Cora was watching her, she could feel her eyes on her, but Violet wasn't going to be the first to break the silence. And she was right, it was Cora who spoke first.

"How did you get that?" She asked, pointing to Violet's neck.

"One of them did it because he is pissed with me." Violet murmured and met Cora's questioning eyes. Sighing she leaned her elbows on her knees and her hair fell around her face like a curtain. "Mathew – the one who held you down before you were sedated – he is blaming me. For being here"

"Why?" Cora pushed forward, trying to get as much information as she could.

"For being here. As in a part of the pack." Violet said, she looked down to the ground really not wanting to talk about it. She wasn't in the mood to visit the dark road of her conscience and talk about the things that made her feel guilty. She really wasn't the person that believed in the power of talking out your problems. And for her luck they heard the door being unlocked and one of the twins walked in with a tray of food. Without even looking at them, he set it on the table and then walked out locking the door again.

* * *

"Where do you think we are?" Cora asked while eating whatever they were given to eat. It was the fifth place where they'd stopped and she started noticing a few things about Violet that she hadn't before. For example how whenever Kali was there, Violet would be all nice and would even smile. It took only one look at the girl once the Alpha left to know that she was faking. She was using Kali for her own benefit and Cora had to admit that she was quite impressed. It was certainly a smart plan to use one of the people in charge so you could get some benefits. Even if those benefits were slim, it was still something. Another thing was that Cora had spent every moment trying to figure out what Violet was. She was most certainly a supernatural because otherwise the Alphas wouldn't have kept her alive for so long. Not to mention that plan of Deucalion's that Cora heard about. The same plan that Kali informed Violet about. The fiery brunette had a part in that plan, that much was clear. Cora also learned that Violet barely ever small talked. The only time when that had happened she was seriously nervous, but in the end Cora hadn't found out why that was. So in order for Cora to get some trust from the other girls, she had to be the one to initiate contact.

"No idea." Violet mumbled, pushing her food around her plate. She barely ate nowadays and it was due to stress. She didn't know what Deucalion's plan was, but she really didn't want to know either. She was trying to live in an oblivion, where there barely any troubles. She wanted it so badly, just to have a life in which she didn't have to look over her shoulder every moment or be so cared always. She was so tired of fighting this battle that was her life. It was ridiculous really.

Noticing that Violet wasn't going to say anything else, Cora forced herself not to groan. It was clear that her companion wasn't in a sharing mood that day, but the female wolf was going crazy from sitting in silence for so long. And she was not afraid to tell it to the other girl. "Listen Violet, I'm going crazy here so be kind enough and at least pretend to put some effort into a conversation." Cora sounded bitter and it got Violet's attention. She turned her head to the were and her blue eyes looked completely emotionless.

"Welcome to my world." Violet offered and then put her plate back on the table, turning her body completely to her companion. "Soon you'll cherish the silence."

The way Violet said it made Cora frown and she also put her plate away and tried to turn as much as her restrains allowed her. "What do you mean?"

Shrugging Violet lowered her head and looked at the ground. The carpet on the floor seemed dirty, like it hadn't been properly cleaned in years. There were some prints on it so while she talked, her eyes followed the twirls and twists of the pattern on the carpet. "You aren't here long enough. But maybe one we'll get into Beacon Hills you'll understand. When it is silent, that means that you are alone. When you are alone, it means that no one is there to hurt you."

Cora watched the other girl closely, her voice was barely above whisper, but she heard her. The way Violet clenched her fists was an involuntary habit, but it clearly showed tension. Cora partially understood what lever physical abuse Violet had survived, but the mental one was completely different. Risking Violet shutting her down, Cora decided to move towards more personal questions. "How long have you been with the Alphas?" she asked, her voice as calm as possible. She watched how Violet lifted her head back up and met her brown eyes. First time in a few days Cora noticed some sort of emotion crossing through which disappeared quickly. Like Violet was building her walls around herself to make sure that she wasn't going to give up too much information about herself, so she wouldn't appear powerless. But even if the walls were up and strong, Cora saw that emotion that was a genuine one, different from the ones she saw when Kali was there.

"Long."

"How old are you?" Cora continued to push watching Violet closely. Her pale face which was a clear contrast to her freckles.

"Seventeen." Violet whispered and then Cora's mask slipped. From her face disappeared the calm expression and her eyes widened. Involuntarily a gasp escaped Cora's lips and she saw Violet tensing even more, closing off even more. Cora couldn't believe it, the girl in front of her was the same age as she. But she looked younger, she did not look seventeen, but it might have been because of the fact that her face was make up free. The fact that their age was the same changed Violet in front of Cora's eyes. At first when she thought that the other girl was younger, Cora thought that it would've been easy to get her trust and use her for her escape plans, but the age changed that. It changed the way Cora looked at Violet. She was no longer the other girl, no she was an equal. Cora began to see the pain that she saw in bruises on Violet's body as equal to her owns. Cora's plan on using the girl started crumbling and she didn't want to fix it.

"You are seventeen?" Cora asked making sure and Violet nodded. "Me too." Cora added and watched how Violet lowered her eyes back to the carpet again. A silence stretched between them for a few moments, but then Cora decided to continue pushing, to continue learning about her companion. "How did you end up with the Alpha pack?"

Taking a deep breath Violet intertwined her fingers together and leaned her elbows on her knees. Resting her chin on her intertwined fingers she bit the inside of her bottom lip and stared at Cora's comforter for a few moments before lifting her eyes back to the werewolf. "Why do you want to know?"

Violet's question surprised Cora and she honestly didn't know the answer. It wasn't like she could've used it for her benefit. She just felt like she needed to know, she wanted to know how the other girl got into that kind of place, but that wasn't an answer really. So Cora simply shrugged and met Violet's eyes again.

"Then ask me again when you know why you want to know." Violet murmured and Cora frowned again, but before the female wolf had a chance to say something, Violet continued. "That way, when you're going to have a reason to ask about my past, I'll have a reason to ask about yours."

* * *

"How did you end up with the Alpha pack?" Cora asked a few days later when the two of them were eating again. Violet didn't even turn her head towards Cora to ask why she was asking, she honestly didn't even get a chance to ask why because Cora had beaten her to it. "I want to know because this is no place for someone like you. You are not an Alpha, you aren't even a wolf, so what are you doing with the Alphas? Why are you with them?"

Stilling her hand from pushing food around her plate, Violet turned her head towards Cora and met her eyes. She didn't see any insincerity in them, so she decided to tell the wolf the truth. As much as she didn't want to, she felt like she owned it to her companion. Also she would get a chance to ask too. That was why Violet placed her plate on the bedside table and placed her feet on the ground, turning her body so she would be looking directly at Cora. "I was fourteen when Deucalion came into my home. It was a Sunday morning and the sun was shining brightly. My parents, well step-parents, were in the kitchen where we were having our breakfast. Then there was a knock at the door and my dad went to answer the door and my mom and I were still in the kitchen. We waited patiently to hear something, _anything_ , but there was no sound. That was when my mom figured out that there was something wrong. She grabbed my hand and led me silently to the back door, pushing me outside." Violet stopped for a moment, lowering her eyes to her clutched hands. She needed to take a moment before she started telling the ending of the story.

Cora didn't say anything, she had a pretty good idea what happened to Violet's parents. She didn't rush her companion, she barely even moved. So when Violet started talking again, Cora strained her hearing because the other girl was whispering. "She told me to run, to get to my aunt's place that wasn't that far away from our place. She said that she would come and pick me up later. She told me not to talk to anyone and just get to my aunt's. Then suddenly we heard a crash and she pushed me again and I started running through the grass and away from my house. I heard a cry of pain when I was by the gate and turned my head to look what was that. There he stood, Deucalion. He had partially transformed into a wolf, his claws sunken deeply into my mother's chest. She was gasping for air, blood running from her mouth, her hands grabbing his forearms trying to make him release her. And we wasn't even paying any attention to her. No, his head was turned in my direction, a sinister smile on his face. I don't remember what pushed me to continue running, but I did fully expecting him to follow me, but he didn't.

"I ran and ran until my lungs burned, my legs barely held me and my vision was blurry from the tears. When I reached my aunt's place I didn't even look around to make sure that everything was fine. Now I hope that I would've. Maybe then I would've seen the man standing just a few house away. A man who later turned out to be Ennis. I just ran into the house without bothering to worry why her doors were wide open. There I found my aunt's corpse hung onto the wall, her white robe soaked with blood and her eyes open and dead. For long I didn't understand why one I saw her why I didn't scream or register her as dead. Later it came back to me. It was because her chest was ripped open and her ribs visible. Some ribs were even ripped out so her lungs were visible. And that view was so strange that it didn't even register to me that she was dead. I just couldn't think about it.

"But then there was a feminine laugh behind me which woke me up from my nightmare and I turned around to face a woman. She had light brown hair which ends were bloody and her hands were like claws too, but they were different then Deucalion's. Just later I learned that it was because she wasn't a wolf. She was a different type of creature. But that doesn't matter. She walked to me slowly and raised one of her bloody claws. The copper smell of blood was stronger the longer I stood there and when she touched my cheek it became suffocating. I was too numb to move by then, so I didn't even flinch. I felt the tears running down my cheeks, but I was completely concentrated on the bloody red eyes of the woman's in front of me. She leaned down so she was in my level and smiled, showing off her teeth. Slowly she lifted her other hands and moved it to my neck, her claws sinking in my skin lightly and I started moving away, but then her grip tightened. Then she said that I reminded her of her daughter because apparently she was my age. I wanted to say something, to scream, but with the hand that she was holding my check, she quickly removed it and slapped me. Because of her grip on my neck I didn't move away, so she simply turned me around, planted her free hand on my mouth and started dragging me out of the house.

"Ennis soon joined her and they threw me in the back of the car, both of them getting in the front. The trip back to my house is still blank for me, but I do remember that woman dragging me back into my house where Deucalion and Kali were. There I found the bloody corpses of my parents and met the demon wolf. There were no questions asked whether I wanted to die or do whatever Deucalion wanted me to do. And that Sunday was the last day when I saw my parents or had been in my house." Violet finished her story and looked up to see Cora's expression. The female wolf sat frozen in her position, her eyes empty of emotions and Violet was grateful in a way. She was sure that if she would've seen pity in Cora's eyes, she would've lost it. That was why she was a tiny bit grateful for the fact that Cora Hale wasn't overly emotional.

Cora continued staring at the girl in front of her and there were a million thoughts running through her head, but she knew that it wasn't the time to figure everything out. In order to maintain their dynamics Cora knew that she needed to share something too. Especially after what Violet said, Cora felt like she owed it to her to share too. But Cora was struggling to find what to say. Of course she could've told her companion about the hale fire considering that it was just as horrible as what happened to Violet, but Cora wasn't sure if Violet didn't know about it already. She should've heard it from Deucalion or Kali because from wat she had seen, Kali told a lot of things to Violet. But there was another reason why Cora wasn't sure if she should share the fire story. It would point out the similarities between the two of them even more and Cora didn't know if she could face that already. Because every similarity that appeared made Cora push the plan of using Violet further and further away.

In the end when Cora saw Violet tensing a bit and starting to retreat, she decided to push away all the thoughts. "I guess you know about the Hale fire, don't you?" Cora asked, receiving a confused look from Violet, who nodded and then Cora continued. "Well the thing is that a lot of things are still unknown for many. To know it all you must have been there, like I was. I was little and my older brother and sister were at school. Our whole family were in the house and I was playing with my cousin who was not a wolf. But suddenly my mother rushed in the room because she smelt something burning. The time period between then and when we ended up in the basement is blurry, but the next thing that I remember was being hugged by my mother and she kept telling me that everything was going to be ok and that I had to stay with my uncle. Soon she disappeared to get the others while some of the grownups tried to find a way out. But there were none and the top floor was burning. The smoke was coming in and we were all coughing badly. One by one people were falling asleep and then my mom had gotten to me and I remember seeing a look of panic in her eyes and she never panicked. She told me that she loved me and that I shouldn't be afraid. He uncle that I was left with was right by us, still coughing badly. I remember that I was crying and how my mother tried to calm my, but then someone else started heaving and my mom moved away from me and it was the last time I saw her. I started losing my conscience and I honestly thought that I was going to die. I remember falling asleep, but then I woke up in a completely different place. It was unknown to me. I wasn't in Beacon Hills anymore. Somehow someone saved me from the fire and then brought me to a different town. There I was brought into a hospital where I found out that my whole family had died in the fire and I was placed into a foster home. In the end I had ended up in South America where I found a new pack until someone came to me and told me that there still was a Hale pack being led by my brother and that they would help me get home. And the rest you know."

After Cora finished her story she didn't know how to interpret Violet's reaction. The other girl just sat in her seat, not looking at Cora, but more staring at the restrains on her hands. She seemed like she was lost in her thoughts and Cora wasn't sure what she was supposed to do. When she was ready to break the silence, Violet lifted her head ad met Cora's eyes. "Deucalion wants you brother to join, he's going to use you to get your brother to join if I don't succeed in persuading him myself." She explained and leaned back, moving on the bed so she leaned her back to the pillows.

"Why are you telling me this?" Cora asked receiving another look from Violet.

"You already lost so much, you deserve to get yourself ready for this." Violet told her, crossing her hands on her chest. "Because Deucalion always succeeds. Trust me on that one."

Cora nodded to what Violet had said, but then something clicked in her head and she turned back to her companion with raised eyebrow. "You said that Deucalion will use me if you are not going to succeed in persuading my brother. What do you mean by that?" Cora asked and saw how Violet tensed visibly before sighing deeply.

"It is the reason why I'm here. I'm a Fairy and if there is even the slightest part in your brother that wants this kind of power, then I'm going to be able to persuade him into joining in." Violet explained and Cora sucked in a deep breath. That was what Violet was, a Fairy. A freaking Fairy. That was why Deucalion kept her around the Alphas and that was why her family murdered. Everything came into pieces and Cora understood. She got why Deucalion wanted Violet, because by having her, he had power. And power for an Alpha was important.

While going through the last thing that Violet had said, another thought occurred to Cora. "That is why Mathew mad with you? Why he attacked you?" Cora asked, already knowing the answer before Violet even nodded. Cora was going to continue the conversation, but she heard footsteps and then soon the door was unlocked and Mathew and Ennis walked in. both of them had cold smiles on their faces and each walked to one girl. While Ennis stood next to Cora's bed, Mathew slowly sauntered towards Violet. Cora saw how his smile widened when he saw how Violet tensed in her seat and it made Cora tense as well.

"Time to get ready for the road again." Ennis mumbled, checking Cora's restrains and receiving a glare from her, but it only made him to grin.

"Where to now?" Violet asked, her voice clear of emotions and surprisingly strong. Her heartbeat though did betray her nerves and I even quickened when Mathew sat down on her bed and leaned closer to her.

"Beacon Hills, little Fay. We are finally reaching it." Mathew grinned showing his teeth and for a moment his eyes shone blood red, making Violet to move away from him. Well she tried, but he grabbed her hand, pulling her close and removing a needle from his packet. "Time to sleep." He added as a whisper, leaning even closer and sticking the needle in her hand.

Cora barely even noticed the prickle of her skin when the needle entered her hand because she was too concentrated with Violet and the way she was staring at Mathew. That monster was enjoying this, the torture that he was able to give to Violet. And it was exactly that moment when Cara decided that she wasn't escaping alone, not anymore.

* * *

 **A/N: So here is chapter 2. Cora and Violet are bonding. Trust me there is still a long road for them to start trusting each other, I just wanted to show that Cora saw similarities between herself and Violet and that is why she decided to view Violet as someone more than just as someone to use to escape. And Cora is still going to be planning her escape without telling Violet anything. And now they are going to Beacon Hills (in the next chapter they are going to be there) and Deucalion's plan is going to move forward. Since this is AU story, so trust me when I say that the timeline will be changed (for example I'm not going to wait a whole summer for Cora to escape). But as a reminder, it is still season 2 timeline ad Jackson is still the kanima. the Alpha pack comes into the town before Gerard takes over the kanima (it will make sense when the story moves further).**

 **Ok, so I hope you liked it, thank you for reading and I'm interestedin hearing your opinion about what is happening!**

 **And sorry for the mistakes, English is not my native language(:**

 **P.S. the nameless Alpha that is mentioned in this chapter will be important, so the next time you'll hear about a nameless Alpha it is going to be her.**

 **P.P.S. she is connected with someone from the show.**

 **Ok again, thank you for reading and I'd like to hear what you thought! See you soon (hopefully)!**


End file.
